


No Regrets

by morning_coffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: When they meet again for the first time since the war is over, there are heavy iron bars between them.





	

When they meet again for the first time since the war is over, there are heavy iron bars between them. 

"I don't understand you," Draco mutters. The haughtiness is gone from his voice and his stance. He sounds defeated. "We could have been great together. We could have had the whole world at our feet."

Harry doesn't bother to answer; he just stares back. They've had this argument before, so many times. 

When there's no reply, Draco shakes his head and walks away without a backward glance. Harry closes his eyes and calmly waits for them to come for him.


End file.
